Shiro Namikaze: Tale of the White Flash
by dxer1116
Summary: This set around 14 years after the Fourth Ninja War. During this time, Naruto was named Sixth. Shiro just graduated from the academy as he was named genin and earned the nickname, 'The White Flash'. This is the tale of the White Flash, Shiro Namikaze. Oc-centered. First naruto fic. RnR please.


_My name is Shiro Namikaze from the peaceful village of the Hidden Leaf. I came from the Namikaze Clan. Technically, I'm somehow related to the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Pretty cool, huh? Anyways, enough of my introduction and let's begin my story shall we?_

**Disclaimer: dxer_1116 does not own the anime Naruto, it belongs to Kishimoto. Well guys, enjoy the story.**

* * *

It's been 14 years after the Fourth Ninja War. Naruto Uzumaki was named sixth Hokage of Konoha and married to the eldest daughter of the Hyuuga Clan, Hinata Hyuuga. It's been quite peaceful ever since Uzumaki-sama became hokage. He even made close ties with the current Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand.

For me, today was is a great day in the academy. It is when the students of the academy become genin. Honestly, I'm so excited. I have a chance to be genin. As I take the corner where the academy was located, I saw three students trying to bully a blonde girl. The girl was Hikari Uzumaki, the daughter of the sixth hokage. She has same hair color, and eye color as her father, but her personality is the same as her mother. She wears an orange jacket which was similar to Naruto's when he was little and a orange skirt. She seemed to be in trouble.

"Don't think we're gonna go easy on you just because your the Sixth's kid." one of the boys snickered. The other boys also snickered with his boss. Hikari-san made a 'tch' sound. I grabbed a book from my sling bag pretending to read while I went closer to them. I bumped one of them 'accidentally' and fell in the ground.

"Watch where you're going, idiot?" I exclaimed. One of them immediately recognized me.

"Well isn't the one and only Shiro Namikaze." one of the boys picked me up from my collar, "You had a lot of guts saying that to me."

I turned to the blonde girl with a clueless expression on my face, "You ok, Uzumaki-chan." I asked her.

She giggled because of my expression, "Well, you should worry yourself instead of others." I smiled as she seemed to be ok.

I punched the person who was grabbing my collar on the stomuch and released me from his grip. I grabbed Hikari's wrist and ran away from the area. The other guys were chasing us.

As we arrived from the academy, we immediately went in the building and ran to our classroom. As we arrived from the room, Iruka-sensei signaled us to go in the classroom.

"Hikari Uzumaki." someone called her, "You're up next." it was her turn for the genin exam. As she stood up in front, she was surrounded by students and Ninja who were watching the genin exam. I sat behind the judges as gave her a thumbs up. One of the judges was her father, the Sixth Hokage.

"Ok honey, show me what you got." he said to his kid, who nodded as she was ready, "You have to show me a jutsu, ok?"

"Got it father." she replied as she focused her chakra. I was watching her from the audience as I was silently cheering my best friend on. She saw me cheering her on, and sighed. She began to gather chakra from her palms. After that, she formed a ball of chakra swirling around her palm. Her father couldn't believe what he just saw.

"Honey, how did you..." her father gaped as she chuckled, "How did you master the Rasengan? It took me and your grandfather a long time to master that jutsu, and I need a clone to execute the jutsu."

The blonde girl grinned and said, "Let's just say that mom taught me the Rasengan." Naruto widened his eyes and mouth opened as her daughter's Rasengan was taught by his wife. I giggled at the Sixth' reaction.

"Genin!" the Sixth said. She hugged her dad as she became genin. I was envious that she was able to learn an A rank jutsu. Then, the Sixth called another ninja, "Uchiha Ichigo." A raven-haired boy stood up as he went to front.

_Sasuke's child, huh? _Naruto thought, _This will be interesting. _Ichigo Uchiha is the child of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. He doesn't have any characteristics from his mother, but he is the splitting image of his father. He wears the signiture Uchiha shirt and shorts.

One of the proctor signaled him to start. The raven boy nodded as he focused his hand with chakra. As the hand had enough chakra, a spark appeared and release stream of lightning on his palm. Naruto, once again, was astonished. Ichigo just used the chidori, his father's signiture jutsu. After that, he was named genin by the Hokage.

Then, I was impressed by Ichigo and Hikari's performance. As Ichigo returned to his seat, my name was called, "Namikaze Shiro." I gulped as Hikari nodged me.

"Your turn, Shiro-kun." she snickered. I stood and immediately went to the front. The Sixth was there watching me performing a jutsu. I was so nervous, and scared that I might never named genin because of my carelessness. I was shaking and the Sixth noticed I was nervous.

"It's okay to be nervous." said the Hokage, "Just take a deep breath, and believe in yourself."

I took the Hokage's advice until one of the boys who bullied Hikari a while back, tried to insult me, "You'll never be a genin because you're weak." I was pissed and all my nervousness disappeared. I had no choice, but to used that jutsu to prove everyone I am not weak.

I grabbed a kunai from my pocket and threw it towards the boy. The kunai was behind as I purposely missed him. As the boy blinked, I disappear from the area. Everyone was surprised that I disappeared just like that. Little did they know, I was somewhere unexpected.

Then, the boy was pointed by a kunai behind him. It was me and I teleported where the kunai just landed. Among all of the jutsus that the Hokage saw, that jutsu by far was the most impressive.

"Did he just..." one ninja said in disbelief. "Use that jutsu?"

"Genin..." Naruto declared me as genin. I grinned as I became an official ninja of Konoha.

*Hours Later*

I went home with a Konoha headband on my forehead. I couldn't believe it. It was the best day of my life, but I have to sleep early because tomorrow is when I'm joining my new team.

*Hokage Tower: Normal POV*

Naruto watched the village darkened as the sun set as he was thinking about what Shiro did in the exam. That jutsu was too difficult to master and needed years to perfected it, and that boy just used it during the genin exam.

_That boy was impressive. He just used Dad's teleportation jutsu. _Naruto thought as he put his Hokage hat on his desk, _This year's genin were quite impressive. I'm sure they'll be great ninja in the future._

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy the story, Rate and Review if you like the story and check out my other stories if your interested.


End file.
